Conventionally, wireless communication devices which perform wireless communication with other wireless communication devices in a communicable range using wireless communication have been known.
An objective of the present technology is to provide an information processing system, a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium, an information processing method and an information processor in which an application that uses wireless communication can be easily started.
The above objective is attained by, for example, exemplary configurations described below.
A first exemplary configuration is an information processing system including a first information processor and a second information processor each having a wireless communication function. The first information processor comprises: a first execution unit which executes a program or a routine which uses wireless communication; and a first transmission unit which transmits, while the program or the routine is being executed, identification information for identifying the program or the routine to an unspecified apparatus. The second information processor comprises: a second reception unit which receives the identification information transmitted from the first information processor to the unspecified apparatus; a selection unit which selects, from among a plurality of programs or a plurality of routines stored in the second information processor, a program or a routine corresponding to the identification information received by the second reception unit as a program or a routine to be executed; and a second execution unit which executes the program or the routine selected by the selection unit.
The first transmission unit may transmit a beacon at predetermined intervals, thereby transmitting the identification information to the unspecified apparatus.
The second execution unit may execute the program or the routine selected by the selection unit, thereby conducting wireless communication with the first information processor.
The program or the routine executed by the first execution unit and the second execution unit may be a program or a routine of an application which allows participation of a user of the first information processor together with a user of the second information processor using wireless communication.
The second information processor may comprise an inquiry unit which asks the user, before the program or the routine selected by the selection unit is executed by the second execution unit, whether or not to execute the selected program or routine.
The selection unit automatically may select the program or the routine corresponding to the identification information received by the second reception unit. The second execution unit may automatically execute the program or the routine selected by the selection unit.
The first execution unit and the second execution unit may execute a program or a routine which uses wireless communication between the first information processor and the second information processor without establishing connection between the first information processor and the second information processor.
The first transmission unit may repeatedly transmit, while the program or the routine is being executed, predetermined data used in the program or the routine together with the identification information to the unspecified apparatus. The second reception unit may receive the identification information and the predetermined data transmitted from the first information processor to the unspecified apparatus. The second execution unit may execute the program or the routine using the predetermined data received by the second reception unit.
The second information processor may comprise a second transmission unit which repeatedly transmits, while the program or the routine is being executed, predetermined data used in the program or the routine together with identification information for identifying the program or the routine to the unspecified apparatus. The first information processor may comprise a first reception unit which receives the predetermined data transmitted from the second information processor to the unspecified apparatus. The first execution unit may execute the program or the routine using the predetermined data received by the first reception unit.
The program or the routine executed by the first execution unit and the second execution unit may be a program or a routine of an application which allows, in a mission started by a user of the first information processor, participation of a user of the second information processor in the middle of the mission. The predetermined data may be data of a progress of the mission being executed.
The program or the routine may be a program or a routine for a game process.
A second exemplary configuration is a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium having stored therein an information processing program which causes a computer of an information processor having a wireless communication function to function as: a reception unit which receives identification information which is transmitted from another information processor to an unspecified apparatus and is information for identifying a program or a routine which uses wireless communication and is currently being executed in the other information processor; a selection unit which selects, from among a plurality of programs or a plurality of routines stored in the information processor, a program or a routine corresponding to the identification information received by the reception unit as a program or a routine to be executed; and an execution unit which executes the program or the routine selected by the selection unit.
The information processing program may be stored in any computer-readable storage medium (e.g., a flexible disk, a hard disk, an optical disk, a magneto-optical disc, a CD-ROM, a CD-R, a magnetic tape, a semiconductor memory card, a ROM, a RAM, and the like).
A third exemplary configuration is an information processing method performed in an information processing system including a first information processor and a second information processor each having a wireless communication function. The information processing method comprises: executing, in the first information processor, a program or a routine which uses wireless communication; transmitting, in the first information processor, while the program or the routine is being executed, identification information for identifying the program or the routine to an unspecified apparatus; receiving, in the second information processor, the identification information transmitted from the first information processor to the unspecified apparatus; selecting, in the second information processor, from among a plurality of programs or a plurality of routines stored in the second information processor, a program or a routine corresponding to the identification information having been received as a program or a routine to be executed; and executing, in the second information processor, the program or the routine having been selected.
A fourth exemplary configuration is an information processor having a wireless communication function. The information processor comprises: a reception unit which receives identification information transmitted from another information processor to an unspecified apparatus, the information being for identifying a program or a routine which uses wireless communication and is currently being executed in the other information processor; a selection unit which selects, from among a plurality of programs or a plurality of routines stored in the information processor, a program or a routine corresponding to the identification information received by the reception unit as a program or a routine to be executed; and an execution unit which executes the program or the routine selected by the selection unit.
According to the present technology, an application that uses wireless communication can be easily started.